Five Nights at Candy's 3
Main= Five Nights at Candy's 3 is an upcoming prequel to Five Nights at Candy's and Five Nights at Candy's 2 and the third and final installment for the Five Nights at Candy's series. Summary "I've always liked it when it rains... the rain makes the silence go away, it feels comfy and relaxing. I don't like the silence the silence means they're hiding if they're hiding, they're coming closer and if they come closer they'll hurt me, for what I did- didn't do... for what I couldn't do" Characters We only know that Nightmare Rat and Nightmare Cat will be in this game. Development *At night on March 4, 2016, Emil Macko posted the third game to GameJolt and also with a teaser, featuring Nightmare Rat turning his back from the cat-shaped Origami with a text reading; "a story can't end without a beginning". Upon brightening the image we can see text "i will find you". **He also released the blog post on gamejolt explaining many things, like game mechanics or Five Nights at Candy's 2 criticism. The post can be found in here. *On April 1st 2016 , on Twitter, Emil Macko released a joke teaser of Nightmare Rat turning his head around, revealing the animatronic Markiplier's face as a April Fools joke. ** When this teaser is brightened, some digits of pi are revealed next to the "3''" in "''Five Nights at Candy's 3". *On April 13, 2016, Emil released a second teaser on Twitter, featuring the protagonist hiding under their bed. The teaser suggests that the third game will take place in the protagonist's bedroom, similar to that from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. The text from above reads "Will you find me?". **When brightened, the text "or will I find you" is revealed under the original text. *On May 15, Emil Macko released teaser featuring protagonist in the bedroom from the previous teaser, shining the light on the door. **After brightening, big "1962" is revealed on the top of the screen, and also to what appears to be Nightmare Rat standing in the door. *On June 19, Emil Macko released the trailer of the game, showing alots of things. *On July 18, Emil released a fourth teaser, featuring a nightmarish version of CAT - Nightmare Cat. **Brightening up the teaser will reveal words "two of us" on the top of the screen and "one of you" on the right side of the teaser. Trivia *It is the only game in which basic game mechanics were revealed by Emil Macko before even its release. *According to Emil Macko, no reused models from past games will be used in this game. *According to Emil Macko, this game will be bigger than the prequels, with more extra content, such as challenges, and a large emphasis on minigames. |-|Gallery= Teasers Five Nights at Candy's 3 teaser 1.jpeg|The first teaser for the third game, featuring Nightmare Rat. FNaC 3 teaser 1 brightness.jpeg|A brightened version of the first teaser with text "i will find you". Will_You_Find_Me.jpg|The second teaser. Will_You_Find_Me_(2).jpg|The second teaser brightened, with text under the main one "or will I find you". FNAC 3 teaser 3.png|The third teaser. FNAC 3 teaser 3 brightened.png|A brightened version of the third teaser. It shows the year "1962" and Nightmare Rat standing in the doorway. Nightmare_Cat.jpg|A fourth teaser, featuring Nightmare Cat. Nightmare_Catbrightened.jpeg|Brightened version of the fourth teaser, with sentences "two of us" and "one of you" on the top and on the right of the screen. April Fools Ce9uZr6WIAASP9b.jpg|Nightmare Rat with Markiplier's face from the April Fools joke image. 834978957209 8930480.jpg|A brightened version of the April Fools teaser with digits of pi. Category:Games Category:Five Nights at Candy's 3